The invention relates to a connecting chain link having two connecting-link parts which are locked in place in the closed position by means of a bolt-shaped locking element, which is guided in an at least partially cylindrical holder formed by the connecting-link parts, and is secured against axial displacements by at least one locking member which is arranged in its central region and can be pressed into a slot in the holder.
A connecting chain link of the abovementioned type is disclosed in DE 43 33 261 C1. In this connecting chain link, in order to secure the axial position of the locking element use is made of two spring lock washers which are pressed, with the insertion of balls, into a slot in the holder by means of a clamping sleeve which can be driven into a central hole in the locking element. As experience has shown, the locking element of the known connecting link has a tendency to tilt in its holder, the size of the tilting movements depending on the manufacturing tolerances and on the particular operating conditions. Although these tilting movements are small, particularly with the connecting link being novel, they encourage wear of the locking element and this may have a negative effect on the service life of the connecting chain link.